The Royal Academy of Magic
by ChuChu43
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a senior in the boarding school, The Royal Academy of Magic. With her guy friends competing for her love, her oblivious nature doesn't register their feelings. As they fight it out, who will she choose in the end? And with graduation drawing near, will they be able to save her from the coming monster?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys!

This story is a collaboration that I'm doing with Erchu, this story is otome style!

I'll explain more in the A/N at the bottom!

Disclaimer: We don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

I felt myself constantly spacing out as Mr Capricorn, the science teacher, talked about microbes. I could see Erza sitting next to me, diligently taking notes. I sighed and took a mental note to steal borrow them off her later. The bell rang; the boring lesson was finally over. Jellal approached Erza and I from behind, casually slinging his arm around an already blushing Erza. "So, you guys gonna join us for lunch? Well I know Erza is." He patted Erza on the head and she elbowed him in the stomach. "Yeah," I said. Recently, I had been hanging out with Lisanna so today I wanted to hang out with Erza. Jellal nodded as we left the classroom and went to his locker. Erza and I were lucky to get lockers next to each other; after all, I am 'Lucky Lucy Heartfilia'.

We got to our lockers quickly and shoved our books in. After shutting our lockers, we turned to see Natsu, Gray, Sting and Rogue heading towards the cafeteria and began run to catch up to them. Casually appearing next to them, we strolled towards the cafeteria door. Rogue grabbed the door handle first and held the door open for everyone. "Thanks," I beamed at him, his face turning the lightest shade of red. Looking inside, I saw Jellal already reserving a table for us. As we approached the table, I gave Erza and 'encouraging' push. She tripped on a chair leg and fell right into Jellal's arms. She immediately blushed a red, as red as her hair. She quickly got off him and went to sit on the other side, only to be pushed by me once again and forced to sit next to him. "I'll go get lunch," I grinned, skipping to the end of the food line, where the other guys were, to collect food for Erza. I gave Erza a small wave, watching her awkwardly sit with Jellal alone.

I returned with lunch in hand and passed the strawberry cake to Erza, who instantly brightened her mood and took the cake. I took the seat next to Erza and Sting went to sit next to me, but Natsu oh-so-casually pushed him off the bench and sat down in the now empty space. I laughed and helped Sting off the floor then sat back down between Natsu and Erza. Sting's face turned pink as he thanked me before sitting in the last seat between Rogue and Gray. Rogue turned to Jellal who was sitting across from him and began to talk about something smart, after all, he is known as 'Intellectual Rogue'. Jellal nodded with an understanding face, but we all knew he only caught bits and pieces of what Rogue was saying. Seeing that Jellal 'understood', Rogue changed the subject. "So I heard that we have to pair up for the next project in Personal Development class." His quiet, stoic voice sliced through the air as we listened to him. Rogue used to be mute to everyone but Sting, but now he is beginning to open up to us. I looked at Rogue and asked, "Do you know what the project is?" He shook his head. "We'll just have to find out." I nodded before finishing my lunch.

Erza's P.O.V

After awkwardly finishing lunch, no thanks to Lucy, we ran out to the rooftop, Natsu bringing a tennis ball along. We began throwing it around to each other, with Jellal, Natsu and Lucy standing on one side and Sting, Gray, Rogue and I on the other. Then Gray pulled a stick out of a random bush on the rooftop and started hitting the tennis ball whenever it came towards him. As we continued tossing the ball back and forth, Natsu asked Lucy, "Hey Luce, did you know that apparently, the further away you are, the better aim you have?" She shook her head and I laughed. When it came to catching and throwing, Lucy was terrible. She could never catch anything and had really bad aim. The ball came to me and I caught it. Throwing the ball to Lucy, I watched as she looked up and ran towards it. Natsu saw Lucy going for it and decided to go for it as well both reaching one hand up to catch the ball. Lucy reached up first followed by Natsu right after. The ball skimmed Lucy's fingertips then headed straight for Natsu's open hand. Natsu's hand moved to the side the slightest bit, causing the ball to hit the side of his hand and spin away. But his movements didn't stop to go and catch the ball before it fell, he kept reaching. A split second later, he was holding Lucy's hand… in midair. I stared wide-eyed at them, shocked that so much could happen in less than 5 seconds. No way… I thought to myself. He intentionally missed?!

Lucy's POV

I stared blankly into Natsu's eyes and he stared into mine, our eyes locked and fingers entwined. I flicked his hand away and chased after the still rolling ball to hide my flushed face. I picked up the ball and calmed myself down before running back to Natsu and Jellal's side. I threw it across to Sting who caught it nicely. I turned to Jellal who was standing next to me as Natsu went to get the ball Sting threw into a bush, "Hey, can you go to the other side?" I didn't mention that I wanted him to stand with Erza. He looked at me with a knowing smile, "What, you wanna stand alone with Natsu don't you." I shook my embarrassed face, "No… Just go!" I pushed him away towards where Erza was standing. I grinned to myself seeing that he was walking her way, then my smile dropped as I realised that I was in fact alone with Natsu on this side. I mentally face-palmed as I saw Erza coming to join me, "I was hoping for a Jerza moment…" She laughed at my failure.

The bell rang all too soon, and we began to walk back to the locker bay. Erza and I's locker weren't that far from the boy's lockers, so we walk together. I walked next to Rogue in silence, he's never really been one for talking… I suddenly felt the hood of my jacket being flipped onto my head and turned around to see the culprit. It was Natsu. I lightly smacked him on the side of his arm as we continued to walk. He just chuckled and we all parted ways to our lockers. Erza smiled at me, "What is it?" I asked, "Oh… It's nothing." The smile on her face said otherwise as we grabbed our books from our lockers. We had maths then personal development, Sting and Gray were in my maths class, we were in the intermediate class. Erza, Rogue and Jellal were in the advanced class, while Natsu was in the foundation class. I said goodbye to Erza as I went to walk with Lisanna to class.

When I got to class Sting and Gray were already there, so I told Lisanna I would sit with them for a change. I had always sat with Lisanna during maths, but it's okay because she still has Milliana. The room was set out with four rows on each side, and each table could seat four next to each other. I sat in the spot next to Sting, who was sitting next to Orga, who was sitting next to Gray, "Oh hi Lucy!" I smiled at him, "You don't usually sit with us." I nodded, "I thought I would today." He smiled back, "That's nice." Our row was at the very back of the room, I looked across to the front row of the other half and cringed when I saw Hibiki sitting with the trimen there. I had never been a big fan of him, he's too much of a flirt…

Erza's POV

I sat waiting in the personal development room for Lucy, Sting and Gray to arrive. Their maths class is normally late, so Rogue, Jellal, Natsu and I had saved seats for them in the classroom. I thought back to the brief argument Rogue and Natsu had of who could sit next to Lucy. Rogue didn't have to say much as he easily won by saying, "You got to sit with her during lunch." Natsu gave in and it made me wonder if Lucy knew that these boys even had an interest in her. I shook my head, I was a big supporter of Nalu, they're just too cute! But then again, Rogue is the quiet type, and everything he does for Lucy is so gentlemanly… And there's also Sting and Gray… They're both energetic like Natsu, and they're both perverts… My little Lucy is gaining plenty of attention…

I waved my arm in the air when I saw Lucy and the others enter the room. They quickly sat down with us ending in this order, Rogue, Lucy, Me, Jellal, Natsu, Sting and Gray. Our PD teacher, Miss Strauss walked in. She liked us to call her Mirajane, but we had to call her Miss Strauss for 'school reasons'… "Hi guys! I know it's the last period, but don't fall asleep! We've got an exciting assignment! It's based off married life!" I heard Lucy make a sound of confusion, but Miss Strauss continued, "The girls will pull the name of a boy out of a hat, and then together as a married couple you will go through things that would happen! It's like a game! We'll have competitions on which married couple cooks the best, cleans the best, handles kids the best, and you'll even have to be together 24/7, well almost…" Married couple huh… I hope I end up with… I carefully looked at Jellal who was sitting next to me, he happened to look at me at the same time. I quickly looked away with a light blush on my face to see a grinning Lucy. I thought for a moment, who's the lucky boy Lucy will pick out?

Lucy's POV

One by one the girls picked a name out of a jar that Mirajane had on her desk. Erza took her turn and came back, before she opened it, she waited for me to go up to get mine too. I breathed deeply and went to take a slip of paper. I stuck my hand in and dug around a bit, I didn't wanna end up with some random person because that would awkward… I pulled one out and walked back to Erza so we could open it together. I sat down again and we looked at each other. We agreed to open the paper for each other, so we exchanged our slips. Opening the slips of paper I took a look at what Erza's said and held in a laugh. I looked up to see what Erza's reaction was, she look normal, I wonder who it is… "So who did I get?" Erza asked me. I smiled, "You got… Ichiya." She froze and her face paled. "You mean that creepy old guy who hasn't been able to graduate?!" I nodded, "Sorry…" She sighed, "What about me?" I watched her with anticipation as she opened my slip. I leaned over and saw that it was…

* * *

**Votes for this chapter has closed**

Okay the way this story is gonna work is at the end of each chapter, you will select either Natsu, Gray, Rogue or Sting, and the one with  
the most votes will be selected. When it comes to the final pairing, the one who collected the most votes in all the chapters combined will  
win. So we won't be able to update without knowing who gets the most votes! We'll try to update often!

Over and out, chu-chan and erchu


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys!

This story is a collaboration that I'm doing with Erchu, this story is otome style!

I'll explain more in the A/N at the bottom! Thanks for all the votes in the last chapter!

From now on, please try to choose only one! And votes close at the end of one week for each chapter!

Disclaimer: We don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Lucy's POV

I leaned over and saw that it was Natsu. I had a decent partner, and it wouldn't be too hard either, considering we hung out often. I pitied Erza, too bad she wasn't with Jellal, "Okay class, I'll need you too move so that you're sitting next to your partner. Boys, find the girl who had your name on their." Mirajane announced, half the girls squealing in excitement and the other half groaning. There was lots of hassle as everyone moved around to find their partners. I looked to Erza who sat frozen at her table. I gave a small laughed and walked over to snap her out of her trance.

I waved my hand in front of her face and clicked my fingers, but she stayed frozen in place. I sighed and went to my seat to wait for my partner to come find me. I watched Sting walk toward me and peer at my slip, "Oh you have Natsu... I was hoping to be your partner." I smiled, "I'm just glad I didn't end up with someone I'm not comfortable with... it would have been great to be your partner too though." He nodded and walked away to continue searching for his partner. Natsu was still making his way around all the girls table. I'm surprised he didn't check who Erza and I had first. Ichiya had dragged Erza to his table with the trimens. I pitied all the trouble Erza would have to go through with him. Natsu had almost gone through all the girls, I just had to wait a little longer.

Gray sat down next to me with Cana, "Hey Lucy, who's your partner?" I pointed at the slip in my hand, "He just hasn't found me yet. So you're paired with Cana?" He nodded, "I'm worried about being paired with a heaving drinking, but yeah... I am." Cana and I laughed, "Worried that I'll beat you?" Cana snorted, "Be worried for poor Erza. She's paired with Ichiya." I said. Gray looked over in Erza's direction to see the poor girl frozen stiff with Ichiya caressing her arm. I got tired of waiting for Natsu to come, so I got up and brought him back to me. As he sat down he looked at me in confusion, "Natsu..." I sighed and showed him the slip of paper which had his name written on it. He smiled and mumbled something I couldn't hear.

Natsu's POV

"So I'm the lucky one..." I mumbled with a smile. Luce leaned in, "What did you say?" I looked her in the eyes, "Oh nothing..." She nodded and leaned back. I took a deep breath, when she's so close, my chest feels like it's going to explode. Mirajane called our attention to the front, "Alright everyone! I'm sure you've found your partners by now, so I'll give you all your first assignment! So this may seem awkward, and utterly ridiculous, but starting from today and until school ends on Friday, you'll be living with your partner." The class broke out in chaos; there was screaming and shouting and students standing on the tables. Mirajane was yelling to get the class' attention but everyone was too noisy, "OI!" Mirajane had changed into her demon form and roared at the class, causing everyone to sit down in fear, "I know the girls' rooms only have space for two people so one pair will stay there, while two pairs will stay in the boys' room since there's enough space for five people. I'll come around and assign each pair to a room."

Lucy's POV

Mirajane wandered around the classroom giving each pair a room they were to stay in. I looked over at Erza as the teacher approached her. As Mirajane's mouth moved, Erza's eyes widened in shock and her face paled to a ghostly white. I'd find out where she would be staying later, though I had a feeling it wasn't good... Slowly Mirajane made it over to Natsu and I, "You two are in... Room 5G." She said and walked away with a smile. I turned to Natsu, "That's the room Erza and I live in." "Great!" He exclaimed, "I guess I should pack my things and bring it over after class then." "I'll come over and help." I said with a smile, "Thanks, I appreciate it!" he smiled back and Mirajane returned to the front, "Okay! So I'm going to dismiss you early so that all of you can go pack! Remember, you're meant to be living as a married couple, so make sure you ACT like a married couple! You may not see me, but I'll be grading you!" Mirajane dismissed the class and Natsu and I went to meet the others.

Natsu's POV

Following Luce out the door, we met up with the others outside the classroom, "Hey... Where's Erza..?" Everyone shrugged until Sting spotted her, "Over there." He said and pointed further down the hall. We all turned our heads to see a paled Erza getting dragged away by an overjoyed Ichiya. We all looked at each other before cracking up laughing. Beside me, Luce was holding my shoulder for support. She was laughing so hard, "I've been trying not to laugh, ever since I saw her slip of paper!" I smiled and held her as she laughed. Gray stared at me with his eyes wide open, his eyes darting from my eyes to my hands, "What?" I asked, "We're a married couple now, aren't we?" I said with a smirk, pulling a blushing Luce closer. Rogue glared at me as I held her close and scoffed when I sent a smirk his way. "Hey Natsu, we should go pack your things." Luce's pink face looked at me and I nodded. I kept my arm around her as we walked off and gave a wave to the others. It was my victory today. I thought back to the blonde girl in my arms. I get to spend the week as her husband. For a week, she's my wife. My wife. Mine.

Lucy's POV

I yawned as I opened my eyes. The sun was still rising... 6:14... I stretched and got out of bed. Mirajane said all the girls had to be at class by 6:30am, we were going to have a mock wedding. My 'soon-be-husband' slept peacefully in the bed across from mine. He didn't have to wake up until 8am. Lucky bastard... Lazily, I got dressed. Mirajane said something about a beauty spa until 9am, then the ceremony would begin, yet the boys only needed an hour prepare. I sighed while I looked in the mirror, there was no need to do anything or try and look good, we would do all that at the beauty spa. I was dressed in grey sweatpants and a loose pink tank-top. I shook my head and went to the classroom. If I look at myself any longer, I would be too embarrassed to leave.

When I entered the room, I saw a group of tired girls. No makeup, all just in clothes like mine. I sat down on the table that Lisanna and Milliana were at, "Morning Lu..." Lisanna's sleeping voice greeted me. I smiled back, "Morning Lis, Morning Mil..." Milliana nodded back with closed eyes. I laughed quietly, "Hey Lis, would you happen to know where Erza is?" I hadn't seen Erza since she was dragged off by Ichiya. Lisanna shook her head, "She'll be here soon though, it's almost 6:30." A couple minutes of silence passed and Erza burst through the door. She looked... dead. There was massive bags under her eyes, and her hair looked like it had been hit by a tornado. Trudging towards the small kitchen in her black, bunny trackies and white t-shirt, she grabbed a cup and poured herself a cup of coffee. She sat down with a thump next to me. As soon as she sat, Mirajane flew through the doors, as energetic as ever, "Morning girls! Everyone up! Up on your feet! We're going to the beauty spa down the road! Nails will be done there! You'll also clean up there! Makeup and hair will be done later! Let's go!" Then as quick as she entered she was out again. We all got up and followed after her... The beauty spa should be relaxing...

I stood in front of the beauty spa, it was huge! All the girls stood in awe at the building. Mirajane pushed us through the doors, "Quickly girls! So much to do! So little time!" She split us into three groups of four. Erza, Levy and Cana were in my group. We were told to rotate from baths to nails to facials. We were first sent to the baths and stripped down. The bath was warm, not too cold and not too hot. It was the perfect temperature. I smiled as I washed myself. Once I was clean, I got dressed again and waited for the rest of the girls. I didn't think I would finish first. Not long after, they were done. Erza looked clean and proper, just like she usually did. The bath did her good.

Mirajane continued to rush us through the stations until we had gone through all of them. Honestly, when we were done, I felt beautiful, even without makeup on. I sighed when we left the beauty spa, I wouldn't be able to do that again for a long time... "Okay girls! I hope you're awake now! So it's time for... A dress fitting!" Mirajane was obviously excited. I was looking forward to seeing all the dresses. I checked the time, 7:45am. What would happen if I didn't like any of the dresses?! What if it doesn't fit?! There would be no time to tailor the dress... Pondering on my worries I realised... I'm starting to sound like a real bride now. Mirajane began to inform us that she has a friend who made wedding dresses for all the girls in the class. She had gotten our measurements from our physical exam... She also told us we would have three dresses presented to us and we were to choose one each. That means they must have made 36 dresses for the 12 girls in the class! That must have taken forever! How long ago did they start making the dresses?!

When I saw the three dresses made for me, I got my answer... A very long time... The first dress touched the floor and spread out slightly from the waist. It had beautiful lace going up the bodice and was strapless with a sweetheart cut out at the chest. The second dress was a high-low with the front going down to the knew and the back going to the ankles. The bodice was corset style with lace around the shoulders. The last was a mix between the two, a high-low skirt and the bodice from the first. I took in all the details of every dress. They were all gorgeous. One by one, I tried on each dress. after ten minutes, I decided on the third dress. It was simple but beautiful. I walked out of my little dressing room and saw some of the other girls in their dresses getting their makeup and hair done. A lady sat me down and started on my makeup, soon another lady began to do my hair. I closed my eyes and let them work their magic. When I felt them stop, I opened my eyes and gasped at myself. The lady had put on natural makeup that really brought out my features. Then my hair was curls and braided into a low ponytail that was centred, and a veil had been pinned to my head, with a train that fell two inches off the floor. I checked the time, 8:45am... I'm getting married in 15 minutes...

Natsu's POV

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! "Ah..." I groaned as I got out of bed. It was only 8am... Stupid wedding... Actually it's not that bad, after all, I'm getting married to Luce. I took a quick shower and ran out to meet the boys. Luce is probably getting ready, I don't want her to be ashamed of me. The boys and I have already seen our tuxes, it looked uncomfortable... but Luce is worth it. I entered the room and saw the rest of the guys changed and doing their hair, "Why you guys so early?!" I asked. Rogue just sighed so Gray answered instead, "We were meant to be here BY 8am, not wake up at 8... Idiot..." My head snapped to him, "What did you call me Ice Prick?!" "An Idiot! Candle Stick!" We lunged at one another, but Rogue and Sting held us back. Jellal laughed at us, "You don't want to get all messed up... Save it for after the wedding..." He said. Right! I'm getting married to Luce! Time to rub it in their faces, "I'm getting married to Luce." I said smugly. Three growls came my way as I smirked, ha! My wife!

Sting's POV

Once we had finished getting ready, we went to the gym, or the 'hall'. All the boys stood in a line at the back of the gym, and Mirajane entered wearing a simple dress, "It's nice to see you boys have cleaned up. I hope you're ready, your brides look amazing!" Then she went to the side of the gym and turned some music on. A soft, romantic song filled the room and our brides began to walk through the door one by one. My bride, Lisanna, entered the room and smiled, she looked pretty. Then Lucy walked through the doors. Any thoughts I had about Lisanna being pretty left my mind, Lucy looked beautiful! Like an angel... I took a glance at Gray, Rogue and Natsu. They looked just as blown away as I was. Stupid Natsu... Why him...

Natsu's POV

I took in all of Luce's beauty. I could hear the guys breath hitch when she walked through the doors, but she was mine for a whole week. Luce stood next to me and we turned to face each other holding each others hands in front of us. Mirajane began to read the vows for us to follow until she sighe, "You know what... this is boring... blah, blah, blah. I do, I do. Let's play spin the bottle!" The whole class looked confused and she pulled a bottle out from somewhere and ushered us into a circle. I took the opportunity to talk to Luce, "You look beautiful Luce." She blushed and thanked me as we sat down. Rogue sat down next to Luce and began to talk to her. Hearing her laugh with him made me get this strange burning in my body, and it wasn't my flames... Is this jealousy?

Lucy's POV

"Lucy... You look like a goddess... Truly beautiful..." Rogue told me as he sat down. I blushed a deeper shade of red and giggled, "Thank you Rogue. You look very handsome." He thanked me with his cheeks dusted in pink as Mirajane told Jellal to start. Jellal went to the middle and took the bottle. He spun it and everyone watched it carefully and it spun around and around. Slowly it stopped and Jellal's eyes followed the end of the bottle to meet Erza's blushing face. Mirajane squealed in excitement, "Okay now you two have to kiss!" Erza stood up and walked to Jellal and they looked into each others eyes before turning away in embarrassment. Everyone was silent as they looked back at each other and did nothing. Then Jellal covered Erza's eyes and planted a soft kiss on her lips before quickly retreating to his spot in the circle. The edges of Erza's mouth tilted upward as she sat back down next to Ichiya, "My honey! Please tell me you didn't enjoy that! Men!" Erza just ignored him as the game continued to move on.

"Hibiki! You next!" Hibiki stood up and went to the bottle before spinning it vigorously, he probably didn't mind who it landed on... It spun around until I saw the end of the bottle stop in my direction. My eyes widened when I realised I had to kiss him. Hibiki smirked and held his arms out wide, "Go on Lucy!" Mirajane said. I gulped as I got up from my seat and went to the middle next to Hibiki. He wrapped his arms around me and I squeezed my eyes shut. I felt him draw closer and closer until I could feel his breath on my lips, "WAIT STOP!"

* * *

**Voting for this chapter had ended!**

Okay the way this story is gonna work is at the end of each chapter, you will select either Natsu, Gray, Rogue or Sting, and the one with the most votes will be selected. When it comes to the final pairing, the one who collected the most votes in all the chapters combined will win. So we won't be able to update without you voting! You have one week to vote, then you're not allowed to vote anymore! We'll try to update often!

Over and out, chu-chan and erchu


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys!

This story is a collaboration that I'm doing with Erchu, this story is otome style!

I'll explain more in the A/N at the bottom! Thanks for all the votes in the last chapter!

From now on, please try to choose only one! And votes close at the end of one week for each chapter!

Disclaimer: We don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Rogue's POV

I stopped at my own words. It was like something took control of me. Everyone was looking at me. I didn't know what to say. Lucy was looking at me with confusion in her eyes, "I… I…" I quickly walked out of the gym to get my composure back. I had no excuses... I just embarrassed myself in front of the whole class… In front of Lucy… I stood outside the gym in the cool breeze. Another class was having their sports class on the tracks. They were running laps around the track and jumping hurdles at the half way mark. Yet here I was… in a tux. I sighed as I watched them; everyone in the class is probably continuing with the game.

I heard the door open and turned to see Lucy walk through the door, "Hey Rogue." "Hey…" We greeted each other, then silence fell upon us. Lucy and I were leaning against the gym wall watching people run laps. Lucy took a breath, "Rogue… Thank you for stopping us… I was so worried I would have to kiss Hibiki…" I looked at Lucy. She had a soft smile on her face as she spoke. I smile back, "Uh… N-no problem!" Lucy took my hand and brought me back inside. My eyes watched our joined hands and my heart skipped a beat. When we re-entered the building, Lucy released my hand and my heart sank. We both sat back down as Mirajane stopped the game and put on some music, "Okay! Everyone grab a partner!"

The music was slow. Pairs were holding each other close as they swayed to the music. I searched the room for Lucy and spotted her not to far away. I took in her beauty of her in the wedding dress. I began to walk towards her, but a drunken Cana swept me away, "Rogue! Relax and have some fun!" I managed a stiff smile and looked back to Lucy, she was dancing with Sting now. I growled quietly. I'll go interrupt later…

Jellal's POV

My eyes scanned the room, catching Rogue glaring at Sting who was dancing with Lucy. But what caught my eye was Erza. Standing at the other side of the room, I called out to her, "Erza!" I started walking over towards her as she turned around. Like in slow-motion, her scarlet hair gracefully drifted through the air and a smile lit up her face. Nearly making it over, I smiled as well, only to stand in utter shock as Ichiya stole her away. I went to take my love back but the trimens blocked the way. I watched in agony as my beloved stood stiff and Ichiya danced around her. I sighed, slowly leaving the scene. I was so close…

Lucy's POV

I danced with Sting who was holding me tight. I blushed at how close we were. We swayed side to side with the music and when once the music ended, he lightly kissed my hand, letting me go. With a smile he said, "Thank you for this dance," and bowed before walking to the refreshment table to pour himself a drink. I looked around the room and decided to go outside. Stepping out the door, I felt the cool breeze making my hair and dress fly around. The sky was already dark and the stars looked beautiful. There were no lights on in the school, except for inside the gym, so the stars twinkled in the night sky. The full moon was out as well, Mirajane couldn't have picked a better night. Everything looks perfect, so picturesque. I gasped in wonder as I saw a star fly through the darkness, "A shooting star!" I closed my eyes and made a silent wish. "What did you wish for?" I turned around and saw Rogue leaning against the wall. He walked over to me and I looked back up at the sky. "It's a secret." I said with a smile. The music from inside changed and another song started to play, drifting through the silence outside. Rogue bowed and offered his hand, "May I have this dance?" I nodded and took his hand, "Of course you can."

Rogue's POV

I held her hand then wrapped my arms around her waist while she placed her arms around my neck. I pulled her in so there was no space between us. Leading her to the beat of the music, we danced in the emptiness of outside. It was like we were the only two in the world. I heard the door open and we pulled apart to see who it was. Natsu stuck his head through the doorway with a cheeky grin, "Luce! There you are! I need my wife!" "Oh okay." Lucy said as she went inside, "Sorry Rogue." She gave me a soft smile as she disappeared through the door. Natsu turned his cheeky grin to me, "My wife." He growled before following Lucy inside. Tch... such an idiot. Why did he have to come then... I groaned as I went inside. I should go find my 'wife' as well.

I searched for Lucy and the others, I could just hang out with her if we couldn't get time alone together. I spotted her talking to Gray, he handed her a drink and she smiled brightly. As I watched them, I felt my fists clenching... why could everybody else be with her but not I? I sighed, I looked and saw Natsu talking to Mirajane about something. Mira nodded and went onto the stage then leaned into the microphone, "Okay! Men, grab your bride! This is a wedding after all! Time for a slow dance together!" Mira changed the song to something romantic and couples began to wander around looking for their pair. I saw Natsu already with Lucy in the middle of the dance floor, and he was holding her dangerously close. When Natsu saw me looking his way, he sent me a 'charming' smile. I turned away and looked for my partner.

I spotted Levy coming towards me and gave her a smile, she giggled when she reached me, "What?" I asked as we danced, "Oh nothing... but you would rather be with Lu-chan right now, yes?" She giggled again and I looked away to hide my pink face, "That not true. I couldn't have a better wife but you." Levy sighed when she heard my reply, "You sure are a smooth talker, try putting more emotion in it though." I nodded, "I guess you can see right through me..." She smiled, "That's right, in fact it's not only you! Gray and Sting as well! You're all jealous of Natsu, because he got to become Lucy's husband!" I blushed a deeper shade of red. Levy gave me a triumphant grin and I quietly sighed in defeat. How would I be able to go against my friends... I'm just lucky that Jellal is too star struck with Erza... I thought back to when he was stoned watching Ichiya dance with Erza, it was even worse than my reaction.

Levy's POV

I held in more of my giggling as I saw Rogue spacing out. He was so cute like this! Thinking about Lu-chan and all! I peered into Rogue's face, "Rogue, the music ended already." I popped his bubble and he looked sheepish, "Ah... right..." I smiled and brought him to take a seat. I faced him, "Why don't I help you!" He tilted his head in confusion, "What do you mean?" I poked my tongue out at him, "I mean with Lu-chan! I can help you!" He gave a soft smile, "Thanks..." "No problem!" I said with a grin. I saw Lu-chan dancing with Gray now and I tapped Rogue, "You see how she's dancing with Gray now?" He nodded, "Don't do the same thing, like don't copy what the others do with her." "Okay... Why?" I sighed, "Because you should just be yourself, she likes everyone for who they are. So be comfortable, and trust her. She likes it when you rely on her, it makes her feel helpful!" Rogue nodded as he took all of this in, "I'll continue helping you later on, loosen up a bit! This is a party after all!" I felt some large hands grab my shoulders and I turned to see who it was, "Ah! Gajeel! Don't scare me like that!" "Come on Shrimp." He said in a gruff voice as he pulled me out of my chair and back to the dance floor. The music was still slow... He held me and we dance awkwardly. I blushed as I felt him pull me closer... Gajeel...

Lucy's POV

I watched with a smile as Gajeel danced with Levy-chan. Gray was looking in the same direction, "Wonder when those two will start dating..." I saw he had a knowing grin on his face, "What do you know?" I asked with curiosity, "Well... Something about Gajeel's feelings, and it's good for Levy too." I laughed, "We should take a break. I'm exhausted from all the dancing!" Gray nodded and we went to get some refreshments. I poured myself a drink and felt the cool liquid run down my throat, "It's so nice!" I said with closed eyes. I felt so refreshed now! "Yeah, it's really cool!" I looked at Gray's drink and saw a million ice cubes floating around, "Of course..." He must have used his magic, he and Natsu are so strange sometimes... I mean chicken that's on fire?! I saw Rogue sitting by himself... That's right! He was with Levy-chan before, since they're 'married', but now she's off with Gajeel! I went to sit next to him, "Hey!" I said with a smile. He looked to me and returned the smile, "Hey Lucy. Are you finished dancing?" I nodded, "Yeah I'm tired. Shame I didn't get to dance with you more though..." I mumbled the last bit quietly, but I knew he could hear me due to his dragon hearing. He mumbled something back that I didn't quite catch. I ignored it and felt the sudden need to go to the bathroom, "Ah sorry Rogue, I need to go to the restroom." He nodded with understanding and I left quietly. I never get to spend much time with him...

I sighed as I left the bathroom. I had to vomit... I must have caught something... or eaten something bad... I should go back to my room and rest then. I need to be better for tomorrows activities. I didn't know what they were, but knowing Mira, they will be extreme. I don't want Natsu's grade to suffer because I'm ill. I went to tell Mira that I was going to turn in. I sighed again as I walked to her, "Mira... I'm not feeling great, so I'm gonna go rest." She gave me a sad smile, "Aww honey! I hope you get better soon! You go rest then, I need you to be feeling swanky for tomorrow! You shouldn't go by yourself though! You know what! Go with..."

* * *

**Voting now closed!**

Okay the way this story is gonna work is at the end of each chapter, you will select either Natsu, Gray, Rogue or Sting, and the one with the most votes will be selected. When it comes to the final pairing, the one who collected the most votes in all the chapters combined will win. So we won't be able to update without you voting! You have one week to vote, then you're not allowed to vote anymore! We'll try to update often!

Over and out, chu-chan and erchu


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys!

This story is a collaboration that I'm doing with Erchu, this story is otome style!

I'll explain more in the A/N at the bottom! Thanks for all the votes in the last chapter!

Please choose only one! And votes close at the end of one week for each chapter!

Disclaimer: We don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Lucy's POV

"You shouldn't go by yourself though! You know what! Go with Rogue. I'm sure he wouldn't mind taking you." I nodded and watched as Mira called Rogue over and explained the situation to him. After listening to Mira, Rogue had a worried look on his face. "Are you alright?" he asked me with his arm around my shoulder as he took me to my room. "Yeah. I suppose I just need some rest…" "I'm just glad I can be there for you…" he muttered. I felt my face starting to burn up and an awkward silence filled the air as we walked. Everything around me disappeared except the boy holding me firmly. Just thinking about him caused my cheeks to burn a deeper shade of red.

Rogue's POV

After arriving at Lucy's room, I told her to lie down. Feeling her forehead, I noticed that it was a bit hotter than it was supposed to be. Telling her to wait a bit, I went and got Nurse Aries. The Nurse told me I had to wait outside while she checked up on Lucy. I sighed and left the room to wait outside. After what seemed like ages, Nurse Aries came out, "She has a bit of a fever as well but if she rests for a night I'm sure she'll be fine tomorrow." "Thanks," I said and went into Lucy's room to see her already sleeping. Silently grabbing a chair, I brought it over to the side of her bed. Just as I sat down, Natsu barged in through the door. Quickly rushing over to him and clamping my hand over his mouth, I whispered into his ear, "Lucy's sick. She'd get better faster if she got lots of rest." He made an 'understanding' face and slowly crept out of the room, giving a small glance behind him as he exited. I gave a sigh of relief as the dragon slayer left; if he stayed, he would've made so much noise that Lucy wouldn't be able to sleep. Sitting down, I took her hand, I held it in mine. I stared at her peaceful sleeping face. Smiling, I leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. I'll stay here till tomorrow.

Lucy's POV

I woke up the next morning feeling much better than the night before. I moved my hand only to find Rogue holding on to it. I smiled; he stayed with me for the whole night. Rogue... The memories of the night before returned. The kiss… My cheeks instantly reddened at the thought of it, "Hmmm…? Lucy you're awake?" I snapped out of my trance when I heard Rogue's voice, "Ah! Yeah," I replied with a smile, "You feeling better?" he asked. I nodded back, "I feel much better. Thanks for taking care of me!" I kissed him gently on the cheek as a thanks. He blushed slightly as he turned his face away, "N-no problem Lucy..." I giggle at Rogue's blushing face. I looked around the room, "What time is it?" He looked at his watch, "It's about 8." I nodded, "Were... Were you here all night?" I asked quietly. Rogue managed to hear me because of his sensitive ears, "Uh yeah... I didn't want to leave you..." I smiled, "Thanks again Rogue." I held my cheeks hoping that they would calm down. He stood up from his chair and went to leave the room, "Mira said we could miss today if you needed, but I'll let you get ready first." I nodded and got up to go back to my room.

I was still in my wedding dress, and when I entered the room Natsu had just left the bathroom, "Ah Luce!" He yelled when he saw me. He pulled me into a tight hug, "How you feeling?" He whispered into my ear. His hot breath made me shiver, "Much better. Thanks for worrying." He let go, but held onto my shoulders and gave me a toothy grin, "Who wouldn't worry about their wife?" I giggled, "Oh Luce! You're still in your wedding dress! Miss Aries didn't let me into the infirmary last night... something about being too loud..." I smiled, "Don't worry anymore! I feel fine! But I should get ready, we still have class." Natsu sighed, "You're still going to class? You just recovered..." "Mira already knows I was sick last night, and we don't have any other teacher today because of the assignment! So it's okay." I gave him a reassuring grin. He reluctantly nodded and we quickly changed before hearing a knock on the door.

Natsu went to open the door while I went to the bathroom to do my hair, "Squinty Eyes, why you half naked?" I heard Gray's voice booming through the room, "What did you say Droopy Eyes? I'M the one half naked? Look at YOU!" I assumed that Gray looked down because I soon heard an, "Oh crap! Where's my clothes!" I laughed as I left the bathroom. I just tied my hair into my usual hairstyle with a pink ribbon. I saw Gray pulling his shirt on as he entered the room again, "Natsu? Button up your shirt." I said, that's what Gray must have meant... Natsu began to button up his shirt, "Lucy I heard you were sick?" Gray asked. I nodded, "Yeah but I feel great now!" I smiled and he smiled back. I looked at the red wall clock Erza had put up last year, "Guys, it's already 8.30! We should go or we'll be late!" We hastily left the room as to not face the wrath of an angry Mirajane Strauss.

xxxxx

Rogue's POV

I collapsed on my bed in a heap of death, "This week has been so tiring..." I mumbled. One of my roommates Sting looked at me, "Well you had Levy as a wife so it couldn't have been that bad." I nodded, I guess I was lucky to get someone that shared an interest in quiet reading, "But... I had to deal with a jealous Gajeel..." I retorted. Sting snorted, "He should just confess already..." My other roommates Gray, Natsu and Jellal were watching TV. It was the end of the week, the end of our marriages. We ended the week with everybody getting divorced... It was a process that really stuck, it must be so heartbreaking to have to go through something like that... Lucy and Natsu's divorce wasn't something that seemed natural... They were so... in sync... I sighed, why couldn't I have been paired with Lucy?

During the week, Natsu refused to separate from Lucy... I didn't get to spend anymore time with her... "Well I was stuck with a drunk Cana!" Gray suddenly yells. Natsu cackled, "I was the lucky one! I got paired with Luce!" I growled, even after the divorced he was still bragging away... "It's not like you're married in real life, so I'll be the one asking her out!" Sting said with a smirk, "That's not true! I will be the one she picks!" Gray snapped, "Nope! She was my wife! So she'll be my girlfriend!" Natsu yelled. I sighed and inwardly added that I'm the one who studies with her, so I'll be the best bet. I saw Jellal ignoring them and continuing with the movie. He's lucky to have Erza... Nothing to be worrying about. I sat down next to him, "You're lucky you have Erza..." I grumbled. He laughed silently, "Yes... When it comes to all four of you liking Lucy, then yes... but when it comes to Ichiya... I'm not... I haven't been able to be alone with her all week..."

Sting told the guys that we should clean the dorm before the girls arrive. Being Friday, we were preparing for the girls to come over and watch the last part of Harry Potter. Lucy and Erza would drop by every Friday with pizza and drinks for us, while we would prepare the movie and our room, seeing as it was fairly larger than theirs since we accommodate five. Next week, we would start The Lord of the Rings trilogy. After practically eight Harry Potter movies, we needed to move on... We had made a huge list on what movies we were to watch, we didn't want some gay High School Musical... but we ended up watching it when Natsu's little sister Wendy joined us one night... It killed my insides... We were all pretending to enjoy it too... So she came over the next two weeks to watch the rest of them...

After finally cleaning the room, no thanks to Gray and Natsu who started fighting and messed up the room again, the girls arrived with the food and drinks. Jellal went to the door and took the drinks that Erza was holding, escorting her in while I took the pizzas off Lucy. "Hi…" I said with a tired voice, inviting her inside. "Hi." She said back, her voice also somewhat tired but she looks much better than when she was sick. "Thanks again for caring for me when I was sick," she said with a smile and gave me a hug. "N-no problem…" I stutter, feeling my cheeks heat up the slightest bit. Leading her to the couch, I place the pizzas on the to the couch, I place the pizzas on the table with the drinks. I go to sit down next to Lucy but Gray beats me to it, his shirt already off. I sigh and go to sit elsewhere, being too tired to be bothered to fight with Gray who got to sit next to Lucy. I sat down next to Jellal whose arm was around Erza.

Natsu put the movie on and sat down on the floor in front of Lucy's legs, while Sting came to sit next to me. I heard him mumble a gross at the couple next to us, and I rolled my eyes. The movie began to play and I sighed as Gray casually slung his arm around Lucy and Natsu leaned back so he was resting on her legs. I held in the urge to shove them away as my eyes narrowed at their actions. Once I calmed down I released the tight grip I had on the wooden chair I was sitting on. I could feel deep dents in the wood from my jealousy and I scolded myself for letting my control slip even by the smallest amount. I watched Lucy stand up half way through the movie. My eyes followed her to the kitchen. Are we already out of food?

Lucy's POV

I entered the kitchen to get a few cups, Gray and Natsu had been drinking straight out of the bottle... but I didn't really want to do that... I opened the cupboard above my head to see that the only cups left were in the top shelf. I groaned and looked in their dishwasher. It was completely full of dirty dishes, and a whole bunch of dirty cups. I grumbled as I turned the washer on... Could they not do this themselves? I looked back up at the cups sitting happily on the top shelf. How was I meant to reach that? I was too short to grab anything up there... I didn't want to disturb the guys as they watched the movie either... I carefully climbed onto the bench and slowly stood up. I was a bit shaky, but I guess I was okay. I picked up one cup and turned around to get down. Until SLIP! The socks I was wearing caused me to fall of the bench. I squeezed my eyes shut and braced for impact.

I didn't feel any thud as two strong arms wrapped around me and brought me into a right embrace, "Hey are you okay?" A manly voice asked. I opened my eyes and saw my saviour was...

* * *

**Voting for this chapter had closed!**

Okay the way this story is gonna work is at the end of each chapter, you will select either Natsu, Gray, Rogue or Sting, and the one with the most votes will be selected. When it comes to the final pairing, the one who collected the most votes in all the chapters combined will win. So we won't be able to update without you voting! You have one week to vote, then you're not allowed to vote anymore! We'll try to update often!

Over and out, chu-chan and erchu


	5. Chapter 5

HARRO~ w

IT'S ERCHU! U on Chu-chan's account! Kufufu ß there would be a squiggly here… but they don't show up on this site… TT^TT

So, from now on, I'll appear every 5 chapters :3 Like 5, 10, 15 etc. ;)

So this is Chu-chan and my Fairy Tail Collab! Yay! ^_^

It's an Otome based fanfic meaning that you, the audience, get to vote for ONE character that starts of the next chapter with Lucy! :D

There has been an incident which happened recently of suspicious voting. What Chu-chan and I are deducting is that the specific user voted once on their account then logged off and used guest accounts to vote for the same person. First of all, no. Secondly, to all those reading this, please refrain from doing so because it will be just… annoyingly horrible. And if you're reading this and you're like… "hey that's a good idea", don't even try. I know. I can tell. Anyone who's decided to do this, their guest comments will be deleted.

And just to let you all know, half of the incidents that happen in this fanfic, are based off real life! ^_^ because Chu-chan hasn't told you all, I've decided to do that :P Like in chapter 1, Natsu grabbing Lucy's hand really did happen between her and some dude w And there will be more moments like these in the future… muahaha :D

In case you don't understand how the voting system works, more will be explained in the A/N at the bottom. :3

Happy reading! :D

* * *

Lucy's POV

I opened my eyes and saw my saviour was Natsu. I looked up into his eyes that were filled with worry. "A-ah… Yeah…" I say, feeling my cheeks start to burn up. "You have to be careful. Luckily I was walking in here to dispose the pizza boxes." I take note of the empty pizza boxes that were chucked messily onto the floor. I laughed as I help him pick them up, "Here let me help you!" He laughed along with me, "Thanks!" He pick up the remaining boxes and placed them in the bin. I looked out the kitchen window, I didn't turn the light on, so the night scene looked beautiful. I turned to Natsu and saw him looking out the window as well, "It's beautiful..." He said softly. I smiled and nodded, "It really is..." He smiled back and we walked back to the movie and sat down again.

Once I sat down, Gray swung his arm back around me and Natsu leaned against my legs again. I blushed slightly at the contact. I was used to them treating me like this, but lately they've gotten a lot more touchy... I looked at Rogue who was sitting on the seat at the back next to Jellal, Erza and Sting. He was opening up a lot more to me... I felt like we were getting closer as well... Then there was Sting... He was always confident and talkative, so it wasn't difficult to get along with him. We were always chatting a lot, but now everyone is suddenly around me all the time... It made me happy to know my friends would always be there for me. A soft smile danced upon my face as I thought about the times we would spend together as a group. We finally managed to get Erza and Jellal together, and that took a long time...

The movie progressed and I felt my eyes growing heavy. I yawned and shut my eyes, my head leaning back onto the back rest of the couch. I felt Gray shift a bit to make me more comfortable, "Night Lucy. I'll wake you up later." I smiled and kept my eyes closed. It wasn't unusual for Erza and I to fall asleep here, the guys would either leave us to sleep or move us to someone's bed if we were in an awkward position. The unlucky person would end up sleeping on the couch or on the floor... haha, they were so nice to us in those ways... I squirmed around and could feel Natsu sit up off my legs, as I leant onto Gray his arm wrapped securely around me. Goodnight guys...

I dreamt that I was running... What was I running from?

There was a large ballroom...

Everyone was dancing and having a good time. I could see Erza, Jellal, Natsu, Gray, Rogue and Sting...

I could see Hibiki... He was chasing me...

He grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug... I was struggling to get out of his grip... I don't want to be with this playboy...

I broke his tight hold and ran...

There was someone trying to get me...

Kill me...

Everything went blank and I saw myself in a room...

A cage...

I was shaking the bars and trying to get out... Why couldn't I get out?

Someone pulled open the doors...

I couldn't get a clear view of his face... It was blurry... but it was warm... familiar... I'm safe...

Natsu's POV

I watched as Lucy fell asleep, and inwardly made the decision to move her to my bed later. I would sleep on the couch, and make Jellal sleep on the floor, unless he and Erza stay in the same bed... I looked to the hugging couple and saw that Erza had fallen asleep as well. I guess the movie wasn't enough to keep them awake... but we did start later than we usually would because Mira let us out later than we normally get out. The movie ended as I stretched my stiff body. I checked my watch and saw it was past midnight. We were planning to take a trip to the city this weekend since we spent the week under the watchful gaze of 'Demon Mirajane'. I sighed and looked around the room, all the guys were still awake, Lucy and Erza were sleeping quietly though...

"I'll let Lucy sleep in my room tonight." My head snapped to the three guys who repeated the sentence at the same time... Gray, Rogue and Sting... I felt the tension between us as we glared at each other. Jellal could feel the atmosphere, "Erza's gonna stay in my room!" He said quickly as he retreated into his bedroom with Erza in his arms. I ignored him as I faced the guys. My eyes looked at Lucy who was sleeping on the couch still. If we kept her there any longer she would get a sore back... I sighed, "We can't let her stay here any longer... How can we decide?" All the guys seemed to agree with me so we started to think.

Rogue's POV

"We could draw straws!" Gray shouts, "Shut up Ice Prick, don't wake Luce!" Natsu whisper yells. Gray lunged towards Natsu as their heads butt together, "What was that Flame Brain?!" "You heard me Stripper! Besides we don't even have any straws!" They continue to argue back and forth and I'm amazed they were able to keep the volume down during it... Sting groaned beside me, "Guys we need to think quickly..." They reluctantly pull apart while sparks go between them. Natsu's eyes suddenly light up with an idea, "I got it!" He says happily, "What is it Candle Stick?" Gray mutters. Natsu rolls his eyes and continues, "You know how Mira made us play spin the bottle? Well we could play spin the pizza box to decide!" Gray and Sting seem to come to realisation that we could do that and I quickly groan... This was never going to work...

I see Sting retrieve a pizza box from the recycling bin and we all sit in a circle... Why am I joining in on this... Do they even realise we have bottles over there? I shook my head at their ignorance. Sting says he'll spin it and whoever the box points to will have Lucy stay in their room. I sigh... Idiots... Sting spins the box and we all watch it spin until the box stops. I smirk as the other boys faces drop, "Well who is it?" Natsu asks quietly. I regained my composure, "When did you notice that a box has four corners? There are four of us... Meaning that no one would be able to be chosen in this game..." They all froze as I spoke.

That's when Jellal left his room, "I've put Erza in the bed. Where's Lucy staying?" He asked. Nobody answered, "So you guys still haven't decided..." We nodded. He rolled his eyes, "You guys always have the same argument on where Lucy gets to stay... Why don't you just make a chart so every week she'll stay in someone's room..." I facepalmed in my head, why didn't I think of that... I went to get a sheet of paper and a pen. It would be simple to work out where she would stay. We could avoid the fighting as well... it's not like I fought with them... I just didn't back down... and they knew I would be in their way as well...

I brought the pen and paper back to the guys and Jellal decided to go to bed, "Night..." He mumbled as he went to his room. Sting and Gray smirked at each other, "So he and Erza are staying in the same room are they?" Gray said slyly. Sting winked, "Let's not disturb them then." They both laughed as Natsu just stared. I wonder if Natsu was really as dense as he seemed to be... For all I know he could be acting stupid... The guys continued to joke around with the occasional comment from Natsu. I sighed and worked on the chart myself. If she stayed in his room last week that means this week it's...

Lucy's POV

The sun shone through a gap in the curtains and I opened my eyes. The horrors from last night's dream drifted away and all I could remember was him… I smiled, but frowned again when I realized I couldn't remember his face… Who was it? Stretching my arms, I looked at the clock. 7:50am… A sudden thought hit me… We planned to go to the city today. Looking around the room, the memories of the previous night flowed into my mind. Oh yeah… I fell asleep while the movie was still going. I lazily climbed out of bed and headed towards the door. Oh! This room belongs to…

* * *

**Voting is now closed!**

So, as you see, there are names at the bottom of the story and the last sentence is cut off. You get to choose ONE character that you'd like to start the chapter off… I think… somewhat… XD So the character with the most votes gets it yeah! :D When the last chapter is about to be released, all the votes over all the previous chapters will be tallied up and the character with the most overall votes will be Lucy's pair in the final chapter! U YAY :D Votes will be counted from here and my [Erchu] DeviantArt page. We'll try to update more often okay? 3

Chu-chan and Erchu 3


	6. Chapter 6

This story is a collaboration that I'm doing with Erchu, this story is otome style!

I'll explain more in the A/N at the bottom! Thanks for all the votes in the last chapter!

BTW, I wrote a fanfiction explaining how Erza and Jellal got together in this story. It's called 'Running From Love'.

Please choose only one! And votes close at the end of one week for each chapter!

Disclaimer: We don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Lucy's POV

This room belonged to Rogue. So they took me to Rogue's room… I opened the door and the smell of breakfast wafted up my nose. Looking into the kitchen, I saw Erza cooking bacon and eggs. Next to her stood Jellal cooking come pancakes, occasionally peering over Erza's shoulder and sneaking a kiss onto her cheek. I wonder what happened last night…? I push any possible thoughts out of my head and went to the living room. I looked in and all the guys were already awake and running around, "Mornin' Luce!" Natsu yelled loudly. I smiled at him, "Morning!" I excused myself and quickly went to my room to change and pack. From what I could see, Erza had already gotten ready for today.

Once I had finished packing, I took my bag and went back to the guy's room. We were going to catch the 9:02 train, so we would have to hurry with breakfast and crap. I sat down at the table between Rogue and Erza, "Thanks for letting me stay in your room last night." I whispered to Rogue. He gave me a kind smile, "It was nothing!" I blushed as his low voice hit my ears. After quickly finishing breakfast and cleaning up all the mess that Natsu and Gray made, we all headed out the door to the train station. We sat around in a room while we waited for the train. It was freezing out there... but because of how the walls were done, it was colder inside the room than on the outside... I unconsciously moved closer to Natsu because of his body heat and he placed an arm around me to keep me warm. Sting began to cough nonstop and I wish I had something I could pass to him to keep him warmer.

Sting's POV

I saw Natsu and Lucy getting 'cosy' causing me to take a sharp breath in annoyance. I began to cough on the cold air that ran down my throat. Unfortunately, I continued coughing and had no way to stop it. "Are you okay?" Jellal asked. I nodded and continued coughing, mentally cursing myself for seeming lame. I saw Erza lean in to whisper into Lucy's ear. "He's probably coughing because he's jealous of you and Natsu~" Erza teased quietly. Thanks to being a dragon slayer, my enhanced hearing picked up on Erza's comment. My eyes widened. _How did she know?!_ I finally stopped coughing to think. Of course Erza would know… She's Erza after all! Thinking to myself I realized that the other Dragon Slayers must've picked up on Erza's comment. Of course Erza knew that too. That means only Gray and Jellal didn't hear… I chuckled quietly to myself receiving weird glances from everyone. I mentally cursed again, feeling like an idiot for seeming stupid in front of Lucy… again. The train arrived and we all filed on.

We quickly organised the seating position and I inwardly cursed that I didn't get to sit next to Lucy. I was sitting next to Erza and Jellal was sitting opposite her. I felt like vomiting when I saw their knees touching affectionately, and turned my gaze to the beautiful blonde sitting behind me.

Lucy's POV

I went to the next booth over from Erza and Rogue moved over so I could sit in the spot next to him. I smiled and thanked him as I took a seat. Natsu was sitting in front of me, while Gray was sitting opposite Rogue. The train began to moved and I sighed in relief as the dragon slayers didn't collapse. Natsu's little sister Wendy had cast troia on them, but I was worried it wouldn't work anymore... I'm lucky it did though. The train rocked back and forth as I felt like my legs were cramping up, "Hey Natsu?" He turned to me, "Hmm? What is it Luce?" I flushed lightly, "Uh... Can I borrow your knees?" He looked at me with a confused face, "S-Sure?" I smiled, "Thanks!" I brought my legs up and placed my feet onto his knees. He raised an eyebrow but didn't question my actions. I yawned, "I'm still so tired..." Gray nodded, "Yeah... I didn't get much sleep last night... Too much pizza..." I laughed, "You'll get fat if you don't work that off!" He chuckled, "Don't you worry Lucy! Haven't you seen my abs?" I rolled my eyes, "Yeah... I'm looking at them right now... Gray... clothes..." "Ah shit!" Gray sprung out of his seat and went to look for his clothes.

Once Gray returned to the booth fully clothed, Natsu and him fought because Gray was trying to get past him, "Get out of the way Fire Breath!" "Why don't you just sit somewhere else Frozen Yoghurt?" I sighed... Frozen Yoghurt? Yoghurt? That is so weird... Is he running out of insults now? Nah... That's not possible. In the end, Natsu moved over so that Gray was now sitting opposite me. With my leg rest gone, it was now back to being cramped. I playfully kick Gray's leg and he looked at me. I gave him a look that meant I was challenging him, he smirked and playfully kick me in the shin. I kicked him back... a little harder than I meant to... "I'm sorry Gray!" He laughed it off, "It's fine! Don't worry it didn't hurt!" He grinned at me and I nodded slowly.

GRUMBLE! I laughed in embarrassment as my stomach rumbled loudly. Rogue dug around in his bag and pulled out a muesli bar, "Here Lucy, eat this... careful... it might get stuck in your teeth..." I smiled as I took the bar, "Thanks Rogue!" He said it might get stuck in my teeth... but it's fine right? I opened it and took a bite. It was really nice, had yoghurt and fruit throughout the bar. As I chewed I felt my jaw locking up, "Mmmm!" I mumbled. Rogue chuckled as he patted my head, "I told you to be careful." He was smiling softly, "Do you have water in your bag?" He asked. I shook my head, he tsked and took out his bottle of water, "Here. You should always bring water, you don't want to get dehydrated. You can just share with me for today." I took a big gulp of the cold water, "Thanks!" "No problem." I was glad to have someone like Rogue, he's always prepared for anything... So intellectual...

The train came to a halt as we reached our final destination. One by one we got off the train, and I did a quick head count to make sure we didn't leave anybody behind. I nodded when I counted everyone and began to walk to the exit of the train station. I could sense Sting walking behind me, and felt his hot breath on the back of my neck. I quickly ducked to the side and spun around, "S-Sting! Too close!" I blushed deeply as he laughed, "You falling in love with me?" I shook my head frantically, "N-no!" I felt an arm being slung around me and I turned to see Natsu with his arm around me, "Oiya!" I said in an 'annoyed' voice, "Oiya! Don't freak Luce!" He dragged me along while the others followed behind. I swear I heard someone growl, but I brushed it off.

Gray's POV

I growled as Flame Head began to lead Lucy away in front of me. How could he just do that... I guess it's every man for himself then... I thought of what I could do to impress Lucy. I always made her laugh when we would all hang out together on the rooftop. Though I made her laugh by acting stupid, and that didn't really give me any advantage. I sighed, all the guys have something that could impress Lucy... Rogue is so intellectual, Sting is strong (not that I'm not strong)... and Natsu... well he's her best friend... That's a huge advantage... They're also all captains of something... Rogue being the captain of academics, Sting is the sports captain, and Natsu is the martial arts captain... and what am I? The captain of... of the elementary level... I was in charge of the little kiddies...

"Yo Popsicle Stick?" Natsu whispered to me, "You wanna challenge?" I rose my eyebrow, "What is it?" I whispered back. He laughed quietly, "Whoever makes Luce laugh first wins. But whoever loses has to insult Erza." I shivered at the thought of feeling Erza's wrath, "You sure Candle Stick?" "What ya chicken?" He smirked. Tch... I can't lose... "Fine. You can start." He nodded and went up to Lucy, "Luce! I saw Hibiki over there!" "Eugh!" Lucy flinched and turned in the direction Natsu was pointing before sighing in relief, "Don't scare me like that Natsu!" She lightly smacked him on the arm and he sulked back to me, "I thought that would work..." I laughed, "My turn." I walked up to Lucy, "Hey Lucy, you wanna hear a joke?" She nodded with a smile, "What's pink and fluffy?" She thought for a minute, "Hmm... A feather boa?" I shook my head, "Nope! Pink fluff!" She just looked at me with a wtf face and I shuffled back next to the idiot. He laughed, "If it makes you feel better I thought it was pretty funny..." I sighed, "It really doesn't..."

Fire Pants then went up to Lucy after coming up with a 'bright idea'. I'd love to see what he thought of. He tapped her on the shoulder, "I got this really cool dance I made up the other day. It's great for when you need to relax!" Lucy grinned, "Let's see!" He nodded and began jumping side to side while shaking his butt. His nostrils were flared as he danced around stupidly and I could barely look at him before my lip begans to twitch, "Hahaha! Oh my...!" Lucy was laughing her head off and I instantly forgot how funny it was and was shaking with fear... I have to insult Erza now... I silently went up to Erza while everyone else was laughing, "Erza... have you ever thought that all those strawberry cakes are making you fat?" She was shocked at my comment and I could see tears well up in her eyes. I wasn't expecting that... I was waiting for her to hit me... but she ran off in tears...

"Erza!" I heard Lucy call out to her as she ran past, "Gray. What did you do?!" I crouched on the floor, "I... I didn't mean to hurt her..." She sighed, "Don't worry, I'm sure you didn't..." Jellal didn't spare me though, hitting me hard on the head, "What if she doesn't come back?! We need to find her!" He yelled in my face and Lucy place a hand on his shoulder, "Jellal calm down. I'll go get her. You guys go check into the hotel, I'll contact you when I find her." Lucy began to walk off, "But Lucy... Erza's..." "If anyone is to find her, it should be me." She spoke firmly and didn't let us protest before running off in the direction that Erza went. I sat on the floor... What have I done...

Erza's POV

I ran off through the crowd, trying to hold my tears in. Why was Gray acting so mean? Still running, I wiped the tears that threatened to fall down my face and ruin my flawless complexion. B-but is cake really making me fat? Tears welled up in my eyes once again as I thought about strawberry cake and gaining weight. Finally stopping because I was out of breath, I heard light footsteps closing in behind me. I heard Lucy's voice calling out my name, "Erza!" Blinking away my tears, I turned around and saw Lucy running towards me. As she reached me, she pulled me into a tight hug. "Ignore what Gray said. He's an idiot… though he doesn't know it. And how can cake possibly make _you_ fat!? I mean, look at you. You're frickin skinny!" I felt Lucy jab her long finger into my stomach, emphasising the point that I wasn't fat. I nodded in agreement, "How could Gray think that? Why would I even believe him? I am not fat! I am dammit sexy!" Lucy laughed, "That's right! You're… you're… d-dammit sexy?" "Yeah! I just need some time alone… to cool down… _without Gray._ You can head back now Lucy! Thanks for all the support! I'll meet up with you guys later at the hotel." I gave her a soft smile and Lucy nodded in understanding. I'm so lucky to have someone like Lucy.

Lucy's POV

I waved goodbye to Erza as I walked away to rejoin back with the guys. I wandered around a bit before realising; I had no clue where I was. _Damn… I was lost. _The guys had Rogue… and a map. And Erza has a good sense of direction. On the other hand, I am absolutely hopeless at this and sighed at the realisation that I was stuck. I looked around me for any signs of a map nearby, but there was none. I sighed again, cursing myself for being so clueless and for constantly getting myself stuck in these kinds of situations. I aimlessly wandered for a while as I watched the bright city change to night. I mentally cursed at myself again for not asking Erza which direction I should head towards. I began to worry as I had been outside for some time now. I wonder if the guys are worried and if Erza got back safely… which she probably did… considering she's Erza. I blamed my dead lacrima for not being able to contact Erza or the guys. I sighed… How was I supposed to get back to them now?

?'s POV

I ran around the city looking for Lucy. I was so worried! Where was she?! After going after Erza, she never came back! I knew I shouldn't of left her to go after Erza alone, knowing that she'd probably get lost. But then again, it probably wouldn't be wise to go with her… What if something bad has happened to her?! What if she's in trouble?! What if someone is trying to hurt her?! "LUCY!" I shouted, hoping that she would hear me. I scanned the area around me and saw her figure in the distance. Pushing all people out of the way, I swiftly made my way over to her. I grabbed her wrist and she spun around as I pulled her into a protective hug. "Lucy! I was so worried about you. You didn't come back after you went after Erza. And when Erza came back, I was shocked that you weren't with her!"

Lucy's POV

I relaxed in the essence of this familiar person. I'm so glad he found me. I was starting to get worried myself! I leaned back to look at his face. "Thank you...

* * *

**Voting for this chapter had CLOSED!**

In case you missed the memo at the top, the one-shot I wrote 'Running From Love' is actually connected to this story. It's set before this story starts and it tells you how Erza and Jellal ended up together.

Okay the way this story is gonna work is at the end of each chapter, you will select either Natsu, Gray, Rogue or Sting, and the one with the most votes will be selected. When it comes to the final pairing, the one who collected the most votes in all the chapters combined will win. So we won't be able to update without you voting! You have one week to vote, then you're not allowed to vote anymore! We'll try to update often!

Over and out, chu-chan and Erchu


	7. Chapter 7

Okay I'm trying a new format for this chapter, so tell me which you prefer! Sorry for the really late update! We really have a valid excuse, haha!

Both Erchu and I went on camp over the weekend, so we weren't able to finish this chapter! But! We did work on it during the camp and got about 1000 words written down!

So we finished it off today, and I hope you like it!

This story is a collaboration that I'm doing with Erchu, this story is otome style! Thanks for all the votes in the last chapter!

BTW, I wrote a fanfiction explaining how Erza and Jellal got together in this story. It's called 'Running From Love'.

Please choose only one! And votes close at the end of one week for each chapter!

Disclaimer: We don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Lucy's POV

I leaned back to see who had found me, "Oh! Natsu!" I sighed in relief that I wouldn't be stuck here alone for the rest of the night. He hugged me again and stroked my head, "You shouldn't worry me like that." I smiled softly as I hugged him back, "I was so scared... scared that I would be stuck..." I felt his grip tighten as he spoke, "You're safe now. I'm here to protect you." I began to cry at his kind words and he soothingly rubbed my back as the tears streamed down my face. I hiccupped as I felt myself calming down. I pulled away with a sigh. His shirt was stained from my tears and wrinkled from the death grip I had on it, "Thank you Natsu, and sorry about your shirt..." He smiled and ruffled my hair, "Don't worry! It's all good!" I smiled back and he held his hand out towards me. I blushed as I took it. I felt safe with him by my side.

Natsu's POV

I could feel Luce's warmth through our joined hands and blushed. I'm glad I was the one who found her... the one to comfort her... the one to hold her... I don't know what would've happened, and I didn't want to think about that... It was a war between men for Luce's love. Though in the end, it was her decision. We would have to make her love one of us if we wanted to win. I looked to the beautiful blonde walking beside me. I was so lucky to be able to spend this time alone with her. I smiled as I held her hand, it was almost like there was a certain jump in my step. A really happy one. I felt Luce's gaze on me and my eyes met hers, "Hey Natsu? How did you find me?" I looked up in thought, "Well I used my dragon senses and just got damn lucky." She laughed. She had a beautiful laugh, "Of course you did!" She moved her hand so it was linked around my arm and leaned her head on my shoulder. I blushed at the contact. So damn lucky right now...

We talked as we headed towards the hotel we were staying in, "Oh yeah. Did Erza return safely?" Luce asked. I nodded, "And when we saw you weren't with her, that's when we decided to split up and look for you." As we reached the hotel, I felt her hand slip out of mine and held in my disappointment. I followed her up the stairs and she looed at the door, "Hey Natsu, do you have the key to the room?" I nodded and handed It to her. She opened the door and walked in, "Wow! It's actually really nice!" I laughed, "Yeah, it is. Erza decided we should go all out since we're on break." She smiled at me and I blushed at how cute her face was. I contacted the others through the lacrima and they all returned shortly after. Erza barged through the doors and ran into the room, holding Luce's shoulders in a tight grip, "Luce! I'm sorry for letting you wander on your own! I should have known you would've gotten lost! You have permission to punch me!" Erza knelt down in front of Luce who sweat dropped.

Lucy's POV

"Uhhh..." I struggled to respond, "Umm... Is anyone thirsty?" Natsu intervened, "Oh yeah! I am!" I said quickly to get away from Erza kneeling in from of me. I walked with Natsu to the kitchen where we got some cups and filled them with water. Exiting the kitchen, cups in hand, I let out a sigh of relief as I found Erza back to her normal state, sitting on a chair. She looked at us as we entered, "Good. Now we're all here. Natsu, Lucy, take a seat." We sat down with no questions and Erza pulled out a notebook. She flipped through it until she found the page she wanted, "Okay! Since there are only four bed we need to figure out who's gonna be with who. Obviously Lucy and I are going to share, so the idea I had was Natsu and Gray, then Jellal and Sting. So Rogue gets the bed to himself." Rogue, Jellal and Sting nodded in agreement, but Natsu and Gray immediately butted heads and began to argue. You could feel the tension in the air as they 'talked', "Why do I gotta share with you Dense Brick?!" "Whaddya mean Frozen FroYo!" I sighed... A frozen, frozen yoghurt...

The arguing continued until Erza snapped, "Fine! Natsu go with Jellal! Gray go with Sting!" They boys shook in fear, "A-Aye sir!" Erza nodded in approval, "I'm going to go to bed." Erza said, "Goodnight." A chorus of replies went her way as she went to our bed. I smiled, "I'm going to take a bath." I said quietly and went to the bathroom. I turned on the tap and the water soon began to steam from the warmth of the water. I relaxed as I stepped into the bath and the hot water released all the tension in my muscles. I let myself sit in the bath for as long as I wanted, this was a holiday after all. I closed my eyes and thought back on the recent school term. I got 'married' to Natsu, which brought plenty of action to the week. I had the strangest dream one night as well... My thoughts drained out of my head as I relaxed.

Natsu's POV

After Luce went to take a bath, the rest of us guys decided to turn in and sleep. Jellal and I climbed into bed and stared at the roof in awkward silence. Gray and Sting have somehow managed to fall asleep, and Rogue would probably have a peaceful night. I heard Jellal shift and turned on my side before sitting up to face him, "Jellal. What's up?" I whispered to him. We couldn't be too loud since everyone was in the same room, and if we woke Erza up... We would never see daylight again... Jellal sighed, "I can't sleep knowing Erza's sleeping in the same room as me..." I nodded, "I know what you mean..." I say looking at the bathroom door. The door opened and Luce walked through, a small white towel wrapped around her body. I gaped in awe at her... my nose started bleeding. I cleared my throat and wiped my nose, looking away to give the blonde some privacy. The image stuck in my head and my cheeks stared heating up. I turned to Jellal to say something, but stopped when I saw him frozen, like he was in a trance. He was making a weird face and staring at something... or someone... I followed his line of sight and it led me straight to my prediction, Erza. I clicked my fingers in front of his face but his eyes stayed transfixed on the sleeping scarlet haired girl, "She's so cute when she's sleeping..." He mumbled to himself in a dreamy voice. I sighed and mentally face-palmed. At that moment, a certain blonde climbed into bed next to Erza.

I watched my blonde friend as her eyes fluttered close and her breathing became even. I felt myself smile, she looked adorable... Her chest rising and falling in a gentle rhythm. My eyes were getting heavier as I watched the beautiful blonde. I gave into my tiredness as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Lucy's POV

I rubbed my eyes as I stretched. I looked around and saw that everyone excepts Erza was still sleeping. Erza was cooking breakfast in the little kitchen and the smell was wonderful. I smiled and got out of bed. She heard my movement and looked at me, "Morning Lucy. How did you sleep last night?" I cracked my back as I responded, "It was actually really comfortable. You were already sleeping when I got out of the bath." She smiled, "Okay. That's good. Can you wake the guys up, breakfast is almost ready!" I nodded and went to Rogue's bed first. I'm amazed that he isn't awake yet, it was past 6.30 and that's the time Rogue would normally get up. It was currently 7.49 and I giggled at him snoozing. I gently shook him, "Rogue! Wake up!" I quietly whispered in his ear and he groaned and he slowly sat up. I groggily looked at me and gave me a crooked smile, "Mornin' Lu..." I giggled again. He was so adorable in his sleepy state! "Mornin' Rogue!" He yawned and came to his senses, "Ah sorry Lucy..." I smiled, "It's fine Rogue!" He stood up and sat down at the dining table as I went to wake everyone else up.

I watched Sting and Gray who were sprawled all over the bed. I snorted, "Oi. Wake up." I jabbed them in the sides and they jolted awake, "Oh hiiii Luuucyyyy!" Sting said as he went to the table. Gray just grunted as he sat up, his eyes still closed. He sighed, "Yo Lucy..." I smiled at them, "Good morning guys!" I brought Gray to the table and he put his head down with his shut eyes. I sighed and went to wake up the last two. I poked Natsu lightly on the cheek, "Natsuu! Wakeyy wakeey!" I laughed as he sat up quickly, "Luce... Breakfast?" I nodded, "Yeah." He yawned as he stumbled to the table and I looked at Jellal. I should really let Erza wake him up... but she's busy making breakfast... I shook his shoulders lightly, "Jellal. It's time to get up!" He rolled out of bed, but skilfully ended up on his feet and not the floor. He opened his eyes, "Good mornin' Lucy." "Good morning Jellal." We both went to sit at the table and Erza strolled in with pancakes shaped in special ways. I had some keys, Natsu had flames, Gray had snowflakes, Sting had a blob, Rogue also had a blob, but Jellal had a heart... so cute... and Erza just had some swords. Sting looked at his pancakes, "Whyyy it be da blobb?" He slurred. Erza glared at him, "Do not slur at the table. Wake up! And it's a blob because I didn't know what you or Rogue's magic could be like..." Sting was wide awake after she snapped at him and he ate his pancakes quietly.

We finished eating and got changed. I looked at everyone, "Okay so what are we doing today?" Everyone turned to Erza who raised an eyebrow, "What did you guys want to do?" Natsu spoke, "I wanted to go to the zoo! Yay!" Gray scoffed, "Dolt... I wanted to see the wax museum." Sting rolled his eyes, "You're both dolts. I wanted to see the science exhibition, they're having a light show today." Rogue ignored them but said, "I wanted to go to the aquarium..." Jellal looked at Erza, "Anything you want." Erza nodded and looked at me, "Uhh... I want... I want to go to..."

* * *

**Voting for this chapter has closed!**

Okay so those are really boring places for them to go... but each has a reason for going where.

You'll find out depending on who you vote for!

If you didn't see the A/N above, Running From Love is about how Jellal and Erza got together before this.

So go read that! My story Saving a Tiger has just been updated, so read that too!

Don't forget to R&R and VOTE for which character you want to star in the next chapter!

Bye bye, Erchu and Chu-chan


	8. Chapter 8

Oh my! How long has it been!

Super late update... Sorry about the late update, Erchu and I have had a lot of work regarding school.

Writers block is also really heavy for both of us right now... Gray is no longer one of the voting options.

Since he hasn't been getting many votes... but I hope you like this chapter!

Please DO NOT vote more than once per chapter.

Disclaimer: We do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Natsu's POV

"Uhh... I want... I want to go to..." Everyone leant in to hear who Luce wanted to go with, "I'll go to the zoo with Natsu." I did a loud whoop and cheered. I pulled Luce into a hug and jumped around. I was so excited that she chose to go with me. I could feel the jealousy radiating off the other boys, suck it princesses! I let go and gave a large, toothy grin, "Yeah!" Sting scoffed quietly and spoke up, "So why'd you want to go with Fire Pants?" I smirked at his tone. Luce shrugged, "You promised to bring me out to the zoo in elementary school remember?" I looked up in thought, "Oh yeah! I did!" I thanked my younger self for letting me win a day with Luce. Erza cleared her throat, "Okay! We shall all meet for lunch at 12.30 and if anyone is late, you'll be treating!" We all nodded and left the hotel. Whoever is late would end up having to pay for Erza's endless supply of strawberry cake, I made a mental note to not forget something as important as lunch.

I held Luce's hand as we walked to the zoo. I was so excited! I was practically jumping out of my shoes as I heard Luce giggle, "What's so funny?" I asked turning to face her, "Oh it's nothing... You just look so happy!" I grinned, "Why shouldn't I be! You're here with me!" She blushed lightly as she returned the smile, "So Natsu, what was the reason you promised to take me to the zoo again? I remember the promise... but I don't remember the reason." I chuckled, "I went to the zoo with Igneel, and when I came back, I showed you the cat toy he had bought me." She nodded, "That's right, it was blue with wings! And when you pressed it's stomach it would say, Aye Sir!" I nodded with a grin, "And you were crying because you wanted one too, so I made a promise to take you so you could get one too!" She laughed, "I'm not so sure if I need one anymore! Natsu, do you still have him?" I nodded, "Yeah. I named him Happy, since when you cuddled him you stopped crying! He's sitting on my bed!" She blushed, "That's really cute Natsu..." I blushed as I saw her face turn red, "You shouldn't call a man cute... it's not good for his system..." She laughed, "Sorry!"

Lucy's POV

I looked up at the giant sign that said, 'Welcome to Fiore Zoo!" I smiled. I tugged on Natsu's hand and pulled him to the ticket booth. "2 tickets please," I asked the man in the booth. He nodded and smiled as we exchanged the tickets and money. I turned around to give Natsu his ticket only to find he wasn't standing there. I looked around, trying to find him. Scanning the area, I saw a head full of pink scurry through the zoo entrance, "Oi Natsu!" I yelled as I chased after him. He turned his head around and grinned, slowing down he grabbed my hand and sped off again. I laughed loudly, the warmth of his hand spread through my body and I blushed slightly, my ears turning pink. I tightened my grin on his hand, I looked at the boy running next to me. I couldn't ask for anything more right now... I'm... I'm happy...

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and I quickly took it out to check who was texting me. I turned on my phone and saw it was from Erza, _We're going to meet at the café across the road from the zoo you guys are at. Don't forget 12.30 or you'll be treating! _I felt warm breath on my neck and turned to see Natsu's face hovering over my shoulder to see the text. I took a sharp breath and blushed, "Natsu! Too close!" He chuckled nervously, "Sorry Luce! We just better not be late so we should get moving!" He took my hand and walked towards the first section. I could see a blush creeping to his ears and I silently giggled, so cute! I looked up and saw an almost clear blue sky. There were only a few clouds and they looked so fluffy, like cotton candy! I stopped running and stared up at the clouds. Since I was still holding Natsu's hand he halted and looked at me, "Hey Natsu can we buy some cotton candy later?" He raised an eyebrow, "Sure? Why so sudden Luce?" I shrugged with a laughed, "The clouds just look so yummy right now! Like cotton candy!" He looked up and gave a low chuckled, "Yeah! Let's get some cotton candy before we leave." I cheered and pulled Natsu into the first section.

I looked at the animal, "So this is a... Baboon?" I laughed at it pink heart shaped bottom. I turned to Natsu, "Hey Natsu! Did you know that your hair is the same colour as a baboons bottom?" I smiled as he looked slightly offended, "Well Lucy Heartfilia. Just to inform you, a baboons butt is pink. My hair is salmon. There's a difference!" I laughed again, "Yes Natsu, you're hair is salmon." He nodded in satisfaction and tugged my hand, leading me to the next animal. I took a peek at the information card, "Capuchin monkey! It's a lot cuter than the last one!" Natsu looked at the monkey and then looked at me, "Hey Luce, you kinda look like this monkey!" I gasped in shock, "What?!" I wacked his hard bicep. He smiled and gently flicked my forehead, "You did say these monkey's were cute. At least you don't look like a baboons butt!" I laughed and rubbed the spot he flicked, "So Mr Dragneel. Shall we move on?" "Yes Miss Heartfilia. We shall." I laughed at his awful accent as we continued to the next section.

We continued to laughed and look at all the animals and time flew so quickly. I looked at my watch, "Natsu it's 12.15 already! We should get going!" He nodded and took my hand again. He was leading me to the entrance when he suddenly stopped at the shop and went in, "We don't have enough time Natsu! Five minutes until we have to be there!" He ignored me and strolled into the shop signalling me to wait outside. I sighed, if we're late... I wonder how much cake Erza would end up buying... I will be broke for the rest of the year... Natsu soon walked out with two bags, one in each hand. I grabbed his wrist and ran as fast as I could to the café. When we got there I entered and saw everyone sitting around the table already. My face paled when I saw a stern expression on Erza's face, "Sit. Explain." I sat down in the empty seat between Rogue and Jellal, "I don't know... We were on time..." Natsu decided to cut in at this time, "I wanted to see what was in the shop before we left. Don't worry, I'll pay!" I quickly turned to him, "Are you sure?!" He nodded with a large grin, "Yeah! What I got was worth it!" I slowly nodded and the conversation moved on.

"So what did everyone do?" Erza asked as she ate her third piece of cake, "Well Natsu and I looked at all the animals, there were also a few insects there... And it was gross..." Natsu laughed, "I thought it was pretty cool!" Rogue spoke up and swallowing his wrap, "I went to the aquarium, there was some very interesting facts there. I won't bore you to tears with the details..." Erza nodded and Gray began to talk, "Well I went to the wax museum... and I kinda met this girl..." Everyone leaned in with curiosity on what he was about to say.

Rogue's POV

I looked at Gray. So there was a girl... As long as it's not Lucy, I'm happy. I listened carefully to what he was saying, "Her name is Juvia... and she's going to be attending our school starting next month. It was just a coincidence I met her, we both have the same phone and in one area of the museum, we had to keep our phones in a safe compartment of the building... I ended up taking her phone by accident and I had to contact her to get my own phone back... and we kinda clicked..." Lucy grinned, "So did anything else happen?" Gray's face turned red, "I didn't ask her out... I'm going to wait until she's more comfortable around me first... She speaks in third person, and she's very shy. So I don't want to scare her off by being too forward." Sting nodded in agreement, "Yeah. If she's shy, then you should wait until she's more relaxed." Jellal shifted on his chair to face Gray properly, "Does it seem like she likes you too?" Gray shrugged, "Who knows."

I looked at Lucy from the corner of my eye. She was giving Gray love advice, but she doesn't notice my feelings. Nor does she notice Natsu's feelings... or Gray's depleted feelings... or Sting's feelings... I wonder, who would she prefer... Natsu has the advantage as he's her best friend, but she also likes to talk to me about stuff that Natsu's idiocy doesn't understand. However… Sting is still quite behind in this competition… What does he have? Cheesy pick-up lines? I just sat silently and listened to them converse. Listening to Lucy's love advice would give me a good idea on what to do. I saw that Natsu was too busy devouring his food to really be listening, I could just breeze past him with this opportunity. After all, Natsu is clueless when it comes to love. I sighed and leant back on my chair, this Juvia person would be attending the school next month. It looks like things are going to become more interesting than before...

Erza's POV

I checked the time, we should get going soon. I stood up, "Come on. Natsu, you're paying." He nodded and payed as we left. A gentle breeze blew past as we walked along the path, "So where are we going now?" Jellal asked. I smiled, "The amusement park!" "Eh?!" I heard Lucy exclaim, "How come?!" I laughed, "Well we came here to have fun after all! And this is something we can do all together! Plus I know how much you've been wanting to go!" I said. It was true, Lucy always told me that she's wanted to go to an amusement park, but we never got the chance. She had a large grin on her face, "I'm so happy!" The guys looked happy as well. Though I did notice how close Natsu and Rogue were standing next to her on either side... Hmm...

Lucy's POV

We entered the amusement park and as I looked around I felt like my eyes were sparkling! Erza gave us our tickets and pointed to the left, "There first!" I looked in the direction she was pointing as my face paled, "What?!" She nodded with an evil grin, "Yes Lucy! The haunted house!" She didn't wait for an answer as she took Jellal's hand and went ahead. The guys followed behind her with excited chatter about a bet on who will last the longest without getting scared. I frowned slightly and Sting turned around, "Come on Lucy! Don't worry, everyone will be there with you!" I took a breath of confidence and ran to catch up with them. Sting smiled and we all entered the haunted house. I could feel myself shaking in fear as I looked around the waiting room. We hadn't even gone in yet, and I was already nervous. Unconsciously I grabbed the hand next to mine, and I felt the hand squeeze mine tightly... "Hey Lucy, are you okay? You're shaking..." The owner of the hand whispered in my ear. I turned to the voice and saw that it was...

a) Rogue

b) Natsu

c) Sting

* * *

I'm so so so so so sorry!

I feel awful about how late this update is...

I actually wrote the apology up the top way over a month ago.

So I wrote this chapter, since Erchu has been even busier than I have.

I hope you really liked it, it took forever to write!

See you later! Chu-chan


End file.
